Sun Magic
by westwindwaker
Summary: Magic AU. The entire Arcobaleno group was cursed into becoming infants. Until the curse is broken, they have to stay so, retaining their grown-up intellects and personalities. Even so, that didn't mean they got out of attending magic school, a place where all young adults had to go. R27. Reborn-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Magic AU. The entire Arcobaleno group was cursed into becoming infants. Until the curse is broken, they have to stay so, retaining their grown-up intellects and personalities. Even so, that didn't mean they got out of attending magic school, a place where all young adults had to go. R27

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

**CH. 1 Cursed**

_ Reborn and his friends, nicknamed the Arcobaleno, entered the deserted building. When they crossed the threshold, a cold shiver of fear ran down their spines. Something wasn't right. Nevertheless, they continued on after brief glances of reassurance among the eight members of their group. Their curiosity would be their downfall._

_ To dispel the shadows around them, Reborn muttered a quick light spell, a specialty of his. A ball of white light appeared at the outstretched fingertips of his left hand. With a little willpower, Reborn caused the ball of light to expand and move into a position above their heads._

_ The light from Reborn's spell did more than just brighten the darkness however. It also illuminated Reborn and his companions. They were all eighteen years old._

_Reborn was the tallest of his group by an inch and was dressed in a black suit jacket and black slacks, along with a yellow polo shirt and his signature yellow-striped fedora. _

_Beside him was his rival Colonello, or as he liked to call him, the blond-haired idiot that wouldn't leave him alone. _

_Next to Colonello, and holding hands with him, was Lal. The blue-haired and bad-tempered beauty was dating Colonello. _

_Hanging around at the back of group was Verde and Viper. Verde, as usual, was wearing a white lab coat and his glasses. He wasn't really paying attention though, too deep in thought about his experiments, one of which had recently managed to turn his hair a stunning color of green. _

_Viper however just walked along quietly, his expression hidden by his hood. He was most likely thinking about how much money he could make from selling a story about their adventures in this supposedly haunted house._

_At the front of the group was Luce, the leader of their group, as well as Fong their mediator. Luce was kind-hearted, and the only person in the world Reborn wouldn't dare cross. She was currently wearing a mushroom-like hat and had black hair, just like Reborn. Surprisingly, she had an orange flower-shaped tattoo under her left eye. _

_Fong was dressed in a flowing red shirt allowing easy movement and white pants. His long black hair was pulled back into a braid. _

_Last of all there was Skull. Reborn was dragging Skull behind him. After all, his 'lackey' needed to accompany him. How else was he going to get a well-needed espresso when he wanted one?_

_After exploring the building for about thirty minutes, the group got bored and started to make their way out. Before they could make it however, the doors slammed shut and locked, controlled by the force of someone else's magic. Reborn cursed under his breath. They should have listened to their senses and never have come in. Now they were all trapped._

"_What do we have here?" a dark male voice seemed to creep from the shadows. It was a malicious voice, filled with hate. The group startled at hearing him, shifting closer together for security. _

_A few seconds more and they found themselves unable to move or even speak. They were helpless, caught in the grip of some terrible spell. All they could do was watch as a shadow detached itself from the far wall, footsteps echoing as he got closer._

_Their captor spoke again when he was a few feet from their circle of light, "Kids. Just kids." The unseen man seemed to sigh in relief. He then started chanting under his breath. The frozen Arcobaleno stared in fear. The man was casting a curse on them._

_Finally, the man was done, a brief circle of light underneath his feet signifying the completion of his spell. For a moment his face was lit from beneath, giving himself a sinister look. It was then the curse started to take effect. All of the young adults suddenly felt an intense pain in their bodies, although it was never clear to them were it originated from or ended as it spread through them. Gasps were elicited from several of them if not all as the pain overrode their senses. They fell to their knees, no longer able to stand._

_Before passing out, Reborn gave a heated glare towards the direction of the caster. It was a look that promised revenge in the future. His pain then worsened, as if the magician was taunting him with his helplessness. The light overhead faded as Reborn lost consciousness._

* * *

Reborn shot up in bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. His infant hands clutched at the sheets as he remembered his dream. It wasn't a dream per say, but more of a memory. It had been two months since that incident that turned him and all his friends into babies.

It was hard to get used to being a toddler again. There were so many things they couldn't do now. For instance, as inconsequential as it may sound, they now couldn't reach high places. For some reason that was very annoying. Not to mention that for the first few days, they were having trouble controlling their own bodies. Although, Reborn did think it was funny when Skull tripped over air when he tried to walk the first few times.

Reborn sighed and glanced down at his yellow pacifier, the sign of his curse. Unless he wanted to die, he could not remove it for more than a minute. For, while the pacifier kept him in his curse state, he needed it to survive. The person who had done this to them had thought ahead. The pacifiers ran off their own magic which was sealed inside. Therefore, even though it was making him stay in his curse state, he couldn't take it off safely. The loss of his magic would kill him. At least they were able to use their magic through the pacifiers still.

All of Reborn's friends had pacifiers as well. Luce's was an orange one, matching her flower tattoo. Fong's was a stormy red, just like his clothes. Colonello's was a sea blue. Viper's and Skull's pacifiers were respectively indigo and purple. Verde's pacifier seemed to match his hair color. Lal's pacifier was a weird gray looking color.

Shaking his head to dismiss his gloomy thoughts, Reborn reached up and pulled one of the curls framing his face down. He needed to get ready to start magic school tomorrow. Even with their cursed forms, the authorities still required them to attend.

They were young adults after all. According to the authorities, adulthood is the time young mages come into the height of their power. Therefore, to not risk accidents, and to actually be able to have hands on teaching, they require all young adults to attend magic school until they graduate successfully. Even if they don't have magic or have a hard time accessing it.

**A/N** I'd like to thank my beta SawadaTsunayoshiLover for looking over this for me :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

**CH. 2 The Sawadas**

The next day, Reborn and his friends met up at the front of the magic school. They were all wearing their normal outfits and their pacifiers. Magic school had no dress code. However, Reborn did switch to a smaller fedora with an orange ribbon. His yellow-striped fedora was stored safely under his bed for the day he got his adult body back.

After exchanging greetings, the group headed into the headmistress' office. The office was neat and organized. At the far side of the room there was a desk with a chair pushed behind it. The desk had a lot of papers stacked on top, along with a few picture frames. Facing the desk were two couches, both of them able to easily seat four people.

Once he was done with his examination of the room, Reborn turned his eyes to the figure walking towards them. She would be considered short to anyone's standard. She also had low-cut brown hair and an air of authority. Once she was close enough to talk, she flashed a kind smile at them. Reborn was not impressed, but at least it managed to set Skull at ease. The boy had been fidgeting uncontrollably for the last five minutes.

The woman introduced herself, "It's wonderful to meet you all! I'm Sawada Nana, the headmistress of this school. You must be the Arcobaleno I've heard so much about!"

Reborn stared at her, trying to process how she didn't notice their current forms. Anyone who had heard of them would have heard about their _adult_ forms, not their cursed baby ones. After all, they are considered some of the most promising youngsters of their generation, according to various magazines and newsletters. Those did not contain information about their cursed forms however. That was top secret, known only to the few who found them that fateful day and a few higher ups in the government.

Luce nodded politely in response, shaking Reborn out of his thoughts. Luce answered, "Yep. I'm Luce and these are my friends," she started pointing at them as she said their name, "Reborn, Verde, Skull, Colonello, Lal, Viper, and Fong. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Headmistress Sawada pulled some papers out from behind her back and handed one to each child. "These are your schedules," she answered at their inquiring look, "On them are the classes you will take and when they are as well as where."

"Now," Headmistress Sawada started up again, this time more seriously, "We will need to go over the school rules. Number one: no killing the other students, and number two: no cursing the other students." She looked over them all and seemed satisfied by what she saw. She smiled happily at them, "I'm sure you'll all follow these rules."

Headmistress Sawada soon started again, "As I'm sure you all know, during your time here at magic school, you'll be living in the dorms." She looked at their suitcases and nodded. "Each room houses two students. I'd like you all to decide who you would like to room with."

Verde soon spoke while pushing up his glasses, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble," he started, "I'd like to have my own room, so I can conduct my experiments in peace."

Headmistress Sawada looked thoughtful at this. She soon nodded her agreement and motioned for the other students to decide.

Colonello was next. He requested, "Can I share a room with Lal kora? We are dating kora."

The Headmistress shook her head at the camouflaged baby and replied, "Colonello-kun, it's against school policy to have males and females sharing rooms."

Colonello looked downtrodden at this. Fong soon noticed this and requested Colonello as his roommate. This pairing was accepted.

Luce glanced at Lal and said, "I'll be rooming with Lal. We're the only two girls." Lal nodded in acceptance. The Headmistress agreed.

This left Reborn, Viper, and Skull. Realizing this, Skull quickly attached himself to Viper. It seemed he didn't want to be a lackey from the moment he woke up to the time he went to sleep. This was fine with Reborn. Skull and Viper were annoying.

Headmistress Sawada once again agreed with the pairing. This left only Reborn. She turned towards him, "Reborn-kun, do you want your own room, or would you rather I assign you a roommate?"

Reborn sighed. There were pros and cons to each decision. In the end he decided on the roommate. This way, he'd have some company and a slight feeling of security against the nightmares.

Reborn answered, "I'll take a roommate, Headmistress Sawada. Who do you suggest?"

Headmistress Sawada answered, "Please, call me Nana. As for your question, let me think." She struck a thinking pose, her hand rising to rub her chin. She suddenly made a little exclamatory sound and slapped her right fist into her left hand. She spoke, "I've got it! You can room with Tsu-kun. He's my adorable little son. He's in the same year as you. It's perfect." As she talked about her son, a genuine smile stretched across her face.

Despite himself, Reborn became interested in the boy. They would be rooming together after all. However, he didn't let any curiosity show on his face. He just nodded and said, "Sounds good, Nana."

Nana smiled brilliantly and ushered them all out of her office, "Now that we have this all sorted out, I suggest you all go to your dorms. Here are your new dorm numbers, and your keys to them." She handed out pieces of paper she had been writing on to each student as well as a corresponding key. She waved them off, "Have a nice day."

The kids wandered around until they came to their dorm building. Once they were all inside, they split up, each going to their separate rooms. For Reborn, this meant going to the room he now shared with this 'Tsu-kun'. He'd really have to ask the boy what his full name was. There was no way he was calling him Tsu-kun.

When Reborn arrived at the dorm room, he checked the dorm number he had to it. They were both number 27 in section R. According to the map at the entrance to the dorm, there were 26 sections, one for each letter of the alphabet. In each section there were thirty rooms.

Reborn unlocked the door. He slowly opened it, not sure what he would find inside. A mess of a room greeted him. Strewn all over the floor were books, papers, and various other things one would expect to be found in a teenage boy's room. Pushed to the right side was a bunk bed. The lower level of the bed seemed to be occupied, a puff of brown hair peeking out from under the blankets.

Reborn ignored all this for the moment, choosing to investigate the two other rooms he saw were connected. On the right side near the beds there was a door. He walked over to it and softly opened it, not wanting to wake the other occupant of the room. It was a bathroom. His curiosity satisfied for that room, he moved on to the next one. The other door was on the left side of the room. It led into a tiny kitchen, one which looked like it was cooked in on a regular basis.

Reborn made his way over to the beds and climbed up onto the top bunk. He set his suitcase down next to the pillow. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was only 8:00 A.M. That left him three hours before classes started, so he'd have to start getting ready in two hours to make it to class in time.

Deciding that two hours was enough time for a nap, Reborn pulled the blankets over his small form and snuggled into the bed. He was soon asleep.

* * *

Sometime later, he was shaken from his sleep by gentle hands. His black orbs blinked open to stare into brown eyes. Seeing this, the boy shaking him stopped and climbed back down to the ground. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes, and was short. If Reborn didn't know any better, he'd assume the boy was only fifteen.

The boy spoke, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna." Then, realizing that he had just woken Reborn up, he bowed and squeaked, "S-sorry for w-waking you up. Class starts in about fifty minutes. I hope we can become friends." After saying his piece, the boy went off into the kitchen, having presumably already taken a shower, if one were to judge by his wet hair.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's behavior. For one moment he seemed bold, and then he was skittish, as if he expected to be hit by the tiny baby. He'd have to look into this later, Reborn decided. Right now he needed to wash up.

After taking a nice, warm bath, Reborn dressed in his miniature clothes. He then brushed his hair back into its proper position. Last of all he placed his fedora on his head. As his adult self, his fedora served to give him an aura of mystery by casting a shadow over his eyes. Now it only made him look cuter, according to Luce. He was fine with it either way.

Once he was out of the bathroom, he looked over his schedule. It read:

Spell Theory 11:00 AM – Noon Room 200

Summoning Noon – 1:00 PM Room 200

Lunch 1:00 PM – 2:00 PM

Battle Magic 2:05 PM – 3:05 PM Room 400

Healing Magic 3:05 PM – 4:05 PM Room 400

Free Time until bed at 9:00 PM

Reborn heard a clap of hands behind him and turned around. It seemed Tsuna was looking over Reborn's shoulder at his schedule. Now they were face to face because Tsuna was leaning forward with his hands on his knees so he could see Reborn's schedule. At the sudden closeness, Tsuna blushed and fell down on his bottom.

Even though he was amused by Tsuna's blush, Reborn managed to keep a blank face. He raised an eyebrow at Tsuna and questioned, "Why did you clap?"

The brunette's blush died down a bit. He smiled shyly, "I saw that we have the same classes."

"Is that so?" Reborn inquired, twirling one of his curls between his right index finger and thumb. Secretly he was glad that Tsuna wanted to spend more time with him.

Tsuna nodded. He then paled as he remembered something. "We have to leave for class now or we'll be late!" he exclaimed in a slightly panicked voice. Then, without waiting for a response from Reborn, Tsuna grabbed his hand and started running out the door. Tsuna somehow managed to both close the door and lock it in his haste. Tsuna then sprinted out of the dorm still holding Reborn's hand.

Reborn was too shocked to do anything at first. Then, when he realized he was basically gliding through the air, his only link to the ground Tsuna's hand, he knew he had to get the other boy to release his hand or he would be sick by the time they got to their destination.

Reborn started speaking, "Tsuna." There was no response. He tried again a little louder, "Tsuna." Again there was no response. He finally resorted to yelling, "TSUNA."

Thankfully, this time it seemed to get through to the brunette. He gradually slowed down allowing Reborn to once again land on the floor. Tsuna looked curiously at Reborn, "Yes?"

Reborn glanced meaningfully down at their connected hands. Tsuna seemed to get it and released Reborn's hand with a slight blush.

Reborn had to wonder how many times Tsuna blushed in a given day at this point. First there was earlier and secondly there was now. That was twice in less than an hour.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Reborn once again talked, "I can walk by myself Tsuna." Then, tilting his head slightly to the side in curiosity, the infant continued, "Anyways, we still have fifteen minutes until class. Why the hurry, Tsuna?"

Tsuna didn't answer for a minute. Then he said quietly, "I just like to be early is all." Reborn could tell that this wasn't the whole truth, but he accepted it for now.

They were now outside the buildings for the classrooms. Tsuna turned to the far left building and went into it. Reborn followed quietly.

Before they were able to enter their classroom, Reborn was ambushed by Colonello. The blond baby tried to jump kick Reborn. Unfortunately for him, Reborn was able to catch his foot in midair. Colonello quickly back flipped so he wouldn't get thrown.

Tsuna interrupted before the battle could escalate, "Reborn, who's this?"

Reborn turned to his roommate. He pulled his fedora down to shadow his eyes and smirked, "This is my idiot friend Colonello." At Colonello's cry of indignation he continued, "Colonello, this is my roommate Tsuna."

Colonello turned away from Reborn and glanced over the brunette. A smile appeared on his face as he greeted Tsuna, "It's nice to meet you kora. You must be the 'Tsu-kun' Nana mentioned."

"Eeeehhhh?" Tsuna cried out, a light pink tinting his face. "My mom talked about me to you guys?!"

"Yep," Colonello replied. He continued on, a devious look in his eyes, "Must be why Reborn decided to room with you. She did say you were adorable."

In truth that was not the reason Reborn decided to room with Tsuna. However, as Reborn thought over Colonello's words, he couldn't help but admit to himself that Tsuna was adorable. He blushed lightly. Luckily, it was hidden by the shadow of his fedora.

Getting annoyed at Colonello's wild accusations, Reborn forcefully pulled Tsuna into the classroom. Reborn glanced around, trying to find two open seats. Thankfully, there were two open at the back of the classroom. Reborn sat down at one of them and pulled Tsuna down next to him.

Once they were seated, Tsuna spoke up despite Reborn's slightly dark aura, "Why did you do that for?"

Reborn had to congratulate Tsuna on his nerve to speak. Not many people dared to when he was angry. Nonetheless, Reborn didn't answer Tsuna's question.

When Tsuna opened his mouth to speak again, Reborn shot him a look that said 'shut up'. Tsuna sighed and closed his mouth.

Reborn took this opportunity to glance around the room. Out of his friends, only Verde also had this class it seemed. He managed to also spot some kids sending dark looks in their direction. He ignored them. They were not worthy of his attention.

Turning his focus back to Verde, Reborn saw that he had been spotted. Verde was currently moving towards their position in the back. Once he was there, he sat down next to Reborn.

Tsuna glanced curiously at Verde and then at Reborn. Reborn answered the unanswered question in his eyes, "Tsuna, this is my friend Verde. Never agree to try anything he makes. He may have slipped some weird kind of potion in it."

Tsuna sweat dropped at that and introduced himself to Verde, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn's roommate. It's a pleasure to meet you, Verde."

Verde chuckled at that and pushed up his glasses. He gave Tsuna a calculating look, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi."

A man then walked into the room and tripped. He had blond hair and a goofy look on his face. As he pushed himself up to his full height, he introduced himself, "Class, I'm Dino Cavallone. Please call me Dino though."

As many of the girls seemed to swoon at the sight of the man, Dino glanced around the room. His eyes landed on Tsuna and lit up. As he was about to open his mouth, Tsuna shot him a look and shook his head. Dino pouted, but nodded anyways.

Reborn watched this exchange and decided to question his roommate later. Right now they had class.

Once Dino was done sulking, he continued on with his introduction, "As I was saying, I'm your new Spell Theory teacher. I hope we can have a wonderful year." He smiled, dazzling many of the students with its brilliance.

"Now," Dino started, "Who can tell me what Spell Theory is?" When he saw no one raising their hands, he picked someone randomly. "You, with the green hair, what's your name?" he asked.

Verde sighed, he had been called on. He reluctantly glanced up from his notes and stated, "Verde."

Dino's eyes widened slightly at the name, having recognized it. He spoke again, "Verde, what is Spell Theory?"

Verde answered quickly, "Spell Theory is the theory of how spells work, are made, and are broken, as well as how to cast them and what different kinds there are."

Dino nodded in agreement and said, "Verde's correct." He then got a curious glint in his eyes, "Verde, would you be as kind as to answer another question?" At Verde's reluctant nod he continued, "So, Verde, how do you know my adorable little bro?"

Everyone was a little taken aback by the question, except for Tsuna. Tsuna half-yelled, "Dino!" in embarrassment at the question. Then, when he realized everyone's attention was on him, Tsuna blushed a deep red and buried his head into his hands in mortification.

Dino didn't seem to notice Tsuna's embarrassment and greeted him happily, "Little bro, you're just as cute as usual~"

Tsuna groaned out loud and buried himself into his arms instead.

Reborn decided to take action and raised his hand. When he was called upon, Reborn stated, "Dino-san, shouldn't we start class now?"

Dino reluctantly agreed and the class of Spell Theory started.

**A/N **I'd like to thank SawadaTsunayoshiLover for being my beta :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

After their Spell Theory class ended, during which Dino still enthusiastically tried to engage Tsuna into a conversation, their Summoning class started.

The teacher was a tall, white-haired man. He had introduced himself to them as Kawahira-sensei. Reborn didn't like him immediately. He looked slightly familiar to Reborn, but somehow Reborn couldn't place him and this irked him greatly. That was one of the reasons Reborn hated him already. The other reason was that he kept glancing at both Reborn and Verde with a smirk on his face. It was just plain creepy.

Despite his hate of the teacher, Reborn did his best to pay attention. He observed everything within the classroom. That was the reason why he actually heard that they had to introduce themselves.

The students in the front of the class room went first. Tsuna seemed to recognize a few of them, but Reborn himself didn't. The order of introduction went gradually backwards until it became Reborn's, Verde's, and Tsuna's turn.

Tsuna introduced himself first, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He bowed and continued on, an angelic smile on his face, "I hope we all have a great year together."

The class peered at him and started whispering, "Hey, isn't that Dame-Tsuna?" and, "Who are those kids sitting next to him?" and also, "Doesn't Dino-sensei know him?"

While Reborn was wondering exactly how Tsuna had earned the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna', Verde went ahead and introduced himself, "I'm Verde." Verde then went back to writing on his notes.

It was now Reborn's turn. In his usual taciturn manner he pulled down on his fedora and offered, "Reborn."

A girl broke out excitedly whispering near the front, "Hey, aren't Verde and Reborn two of the Arcobaleno?"

A few nods went around the class before a boy turned towards the back and roughly questioned, "If you're the Arcobaleno, why're you hanging out with Dame-Tsuna?"

Reborn lazily drawled, "Because he's better than all of you combined." Reborn shot Tsuna a look and smirked at the panicky expression on the brunet's face.

Immediately, indignant shouts were heard. It seemed as if the class didn't believe what Reborn said. Verde rolled his eyes and stood up, gathering their attention to him. He spoke, "Reborn and Tsunayoshi are roommates."

Then, as if that was all the explanation that was needed, Verde plopped back down into his seat and went back to writing. For him, that was probably all that he needed to know to satisfy his curiosity. Their classmates were a different matter altogether.

The annoyances, as Reborn began to call them, started questioning Reborn. Before they could start repeating their questions, Kawahira-sensei stopped them by saying, "Now, now class, I'm sure Reborn-kun will answer your questions later. We still have class to attend to."

Reborn's eyebrow twitched. To say Reborn was irritated was an understatement. First, his classmates aka the annoyances had to go annoy him. Then, his teacher had to start addressing him familiarly. They didn't even know each other. At least Tsuna and Verde were tolerable.

During class, they went over how to summon different animals and creatures. Kawahira-sensei announced that they were going to summon their very own familiars tomorrow. At least that would be interesting. Finally, class was over.

On their way out, Kawahira-sensei called out to Reborn and Verde, "Reborn-kun, Verde-kun, please do try to be careful. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to you two, now would we?"

Although the tone was concerned, Reborn couldn't help but think of it as a threat. A shiver ran down his spine as he turned to pull Tsuna and Verde out of the room. That man was very suspicious. It would be best if they left now.

Slowly, they made their way to the cafeteria. Reborn had to keep guiding Verde, as the baby had yet to look up from the clipboard he was scribbling notes on. Tsuna was walking next to them, seemingly caught up in thought.

Once they made it to the cafeteria, Reborn scanned the room for his friends. Luce waved happily from a corner table, and her eyes glinted with curiosity when she saw Tsuna. Colonnello, Lal, and Fong were already with her. The only two yet to arrive were Viper and Skull.

After he saw where Luce was looking, Colonnello leaned next to her and whispered in her ear. An ear-splitting squeal resulted. She was now looking between Reborn and Tsuna with a goofy smile on her face. Reborn dreaded to think of just what Colonnello said to her.

Fighting down a shiver at the look in Luce's eyes, Reborn sat down and motioned for Tsuna to do the same next to him. Verde went and sat next to Fong.

Before the group could start conversing however, a loud commotion drew their attention towards the center of the cafeteria. There, standing in the middle of the room was Skull. The purple-haired baby was screeching at the top of his lungs, "Bow down to me, for I am the mighty and invincible Skull-sama!" Viper stood off to the side, sighing tiredly at Skull's antics.

Reborn twitched. His lackey was making a scene. His aura darkened and he growled, "I'll be right back." Reborn quickly stomped towards the delinquent looking baby. Without looking at Skull, Reborn grabbed his hair and dragged him over to the table.

Skull was crying out for help by now. "H-help! Reborn is a big meanie! Viper, Fong, help me! LUCE!" None of them responded to Skull's pitiful cries. They all knew Reborn wouldn't do anything too bad to him.

Reborn slapped Skull on the head. Skull sighed in relief and relaxed for a second. Reborn, knowing that Skull's guard was now down, punched the baby on the head. He then threw Skull to Colonnello.

Colonnello expertly caught the purple-haired baby and started taking off Skull's shoes and socks. He threw a look towards Reborn and then they both grinned evilly. Colonnello passed Skull back to Reborn.

Reborn held onto Skull, letting the baby's feet stick out. The others at the table held back laughter as they realized what was about to happen. Colonnello took one of Skull's feet into his hands and started tickling.

Skull started giggling uncontrollably and tried to squirm out of Reborn's hold. After a few minutes of this, Luce intervened and saved Skull. She pried him out Reborn's hands and set him down next to her. Skull then proceeded to hide behind Luce.

Reborn looked around and didn't see Tsuna. He asked the table, "Where did Tsuna go?" No one answered him for a moment. It seemed as if they were all too preoccupied to have noticed Tsuna's escape.

Verde then spoke up, "He went to get his lunch after you went to torture Skull. He'll be back soon." Verde then went back to his notes as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Speaking of lunch, Reborn realized that he didn't have any. He narrowed his eyes in thought. _'Maybe I can have some of Tsuna's…'_ A smug grin stretched across his face as he came to this conclusion. The others were a bit creeped out at Reborn's expression. Whenever he had anything resembling a smile plastered across his face, it usually meant he was planning something.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Reborn's head shot up and glanced in the direction of the sound. Some of his classmates were coming towards him. There were three of them; there were two boys and a girl. The leader of the group seemed to be the black-haired boy at the front. The girl seemed to be shamelessly flirting with him and the other boy was following along to be a part of their group.

The leader confronted Reborn, "Why're you hanging out with Dame-Tsuna?"

Reborn smirked. The boy in front of him was an idiot. Reborn had already told the whole class why. Reborn did not like to repeat himself. Before Reborn could retort however, Verde spoke up.

He inquired with an interested gleam in his eye, "Just why does he have that nickname anyways?"

The idiot boy smiled in victory. Finally, someone at this table was actually listening to him. However, Verde was only doing his cursory research on Reborn's new roommate in actuality.

Mochida, that was his name Reborn now remembered, began to describe Tsuna's faults, "He always trips on thin air. Also, no one has seen him do magic." The boy snickered.

Reborn decided that now would be the perfect time to retort, "Personally, I've never seen Tsuna trip. You must be confusing him with Dino-sensei." When he saw the boy was about to speak, he raised his hand and continued on with a dangerous smirk, "Also, who says he doesn't have magic? For all you know, he might not have wanted to reveal it to such an idiot as yourself, Baka-Mochida."

Mochida reacted badly to Reborn's words. He snarled, "Why you little brat!" and tried to grab Reborn. He failed. Reborn side-stepped the reaching arms. He then jumped onto the table and readied himself for another jump. He ran along the side of the table gaining speed before jumping and kicking the idiot on the head. Mochida fell limply to the floor. Suffice to say, Baka-Mochida was knocked out.

Reborn landed on Mochida's head. He walked back to his seat, glancing back at the two kids as if to say 'Well?'.

The two other kids fled, dragging along Mochida behind them. They seemed to have lost all respect they had for the idiot by the disgusted looks they were giving him. Apparently, seeing Mochida get so easily taken out by Reborn knocked the idiot out of their good books.

A few minutes of idle chattering later, Tsuna returned to the table. He was holding an orange-wrapped bento box. He pulled out the chair next to Reborn and sat down.

The brunet opened up his bento, only to have it stolen as it was released from the fabric. Reborn watched as Tsuna looked down at where his bento was only seconds before with a confused expression. Reborn then started eating the bento, making sure to time it properly so that Tsuna would see him eating his food.

A few seconds later, it seemed as if Tsuna had finally noticed. Grabbing hands inched towards Reborn, ready to take back the bento.

Reborn noticed this and smirked. Holding down his fedora, the baby jumped onto the table. He then positioned himself so that he was stepping on the brunet's hands. He glared darkly at Tsuna and threatened, "You shouldn't steal other's bentos, Tsuna. Who knows how they'll react."

"I-itai! R-Reborn. Can I please have my bento back?" the brunet whimpered. Large, unshed tears started gathering in Tsuna's big eyes as he pleaded with Reborn.

Reborn tried to appear unaffected by those sad eyes. He rested more weight on his feet, hearing a responding, "I-itai, itai, Reborn!"

Reborn narrowed his black orbs as he listened to Tsuna's outcry. He moved off of Tsuna's hands, and in a reprimanding tone he said, "Dame-Tsuna, please learn some grammar. It's 'may I' not 'can I' in that situation."

"H-hai." The brunet stuttered. Satisfied, Reborn went back to eating his roommate's lunch.

The brunet tried again. "May I please have my bento back Reborn-san?"

Again, he was denied. "No." Really, the bento was too good to give back. Even if Tsuna did say his name with the respect it deserved. He would not be swayed by the brunet.

Tsuna closed his eyes, sighing. He opened them to look Reborn in the eyes. Reborn noticed that Tsuna's eyes had turned into what he called 'puppy dog eyes'. Basically, 'puppy dog eyes' were a malicious spell that made the target into the user's unwilling slave (or so Reborn thinks). Personally, Reborn had never had them used on him. It was rather… uncomfortable, staring into those pleading eyes.

Reborn broke eye contact and turned back to his meal. Strangely enough, he hadn't felt any magic when the 'puppy dog eyes' were used on him. He had only felt an uncomfortable, twisting sensation in his stomach. As if he was feeling guilty that Tsuna was sad. He didn't think that was the case. He'd known Tsuna for less than a day!

Reborn ate the last piece of food in Tsuna's bento. Tsuna still looked sad, but he was no longer using the evil 'puppy dog eyes'. Reborn had closed the issue by finishing the food.

Reborn glanced up and froze. All of his friends were staring at them. Tsuna also seemed to notice this, and shrunk under their gazes. Reborn mentally cursed, he had forgotten about them.

He wanted to escape from their inquiring looks. He could imagine it now, what they would say; or rather, what _Luce _would say. He knew Luce too well. She was a _romantic_.


End file.
